


Testis unus, testis nullus

by thisseemslikefun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble Request, Established Relationship, Lawyers!AU, M/M, fluffy ft. a bit of sexy, kinda unfitting title but what the hell who cares, latin legal terms, weird pov switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: Drabble request by @nyelness on twitter for S.O.S' Drabble ProjectDaniel and Seongwoo are both lawyers and boyfriends, and Seongwoo is working on a difficult case where he asks Daniel to help him to research about the case but they end up bickering whilst throwing latin law terms here and there and most possibly as an insult to each other.





	Testis unus, testis nullus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nefariousness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariousness/gifts).



> I'm sorry, they don't insult each other and I accidentally read sexy times into it, sooo ~  
> Hope you still enjoy it, Ivi and of course the rest of you, too!
> 
> **Latin legal terms used:**  
>  _testis unus, testis nullus_ \- "one witness is no witness"  
>  _pacta sunt servanda_ \- “agreements must be kept”  
>  _lex posterior derogat legi priori_ \- "a later law repeals an earlier law"

“Fucking hell.”  
  
Daniel frowned at the frustrated tone his boyfriend was using. He just got back after spending his whole free day with his mother and did not expect to come home to Seongwoo still sitting at his work desk at 8 pm.

He quietly moved into his work room to witness the older running hands through his hair in despair. Daniel laid his hands on the other's shoulders who tensed for a short moment before relaxing.

“Hey,” the younger said and leaned down to peck his boyfriend's temple before leaving a kiss on his pouting lips.  
“Hey, to you too. How was your day with your mom?”  
“Adventurous. I almost didn't get her out of the Gucci store."  
  
Daniel started to massage the tense muscles of Seongwoo's back. His boyfriend groaned at the amazing feeling and let his head fall back.  
  
“What's bothering you this late?”  
“This case of Mr. Hwang. A really ugly and complicated one. We only have one witness but damn, Daniel, you know the rule. _Testis unus, testis nullu_ _s_. It's so painfully obvious Mr. Hwang was done injustice by that other party but this one witness is simply not enough to prove everything. Please help me out!”  
  
The pout on Seongwoo's face only deepened and Daniel couldn't help pressing another loving kiss on his lips.  
  
“We may work in the same firm but that does not mean that I, a lawyer for civil law, can be much of a help in one of your criminal law cases. Besides, what am I supposed to do when you do not have enough witnesses to help your client?”

“Why am I even together with you if you can't even help in any of my cases? I should take back my agreement to date you,” Seongwoo whined.

“Ah-ah! _P_ _acta sunt servanda._ You agreed to love all of me forever and unconditionally. You can't back out of this agreement anymore."

“I somehow don't seem to remember that agreement,” Seongwoo retorted and pretended to think about it, “I think I only agreed to date you casually. I don't remember making this sort of life-long commitment to you.”  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes good-naturedly, a small smirk playing on his lips.  
  
“You agreed conclusively.”  
“By doing what?”  
“By agreeing to move in with me. You conclusively agreed to the laws of the Kang household.”  
“What if I had my own laws formed for us?”  
“ _L_ _ex posterior derogat legi priori_ , baby. I decided it after you, so my word stands above yours."  
  
Out of curiousity, the younger reached next to Seongwoo to actually take a look at all the files that covered the whole big table. Seongwoo moved a bit out of the way with his chair for Daniel to be able to have proper access.  
  
His eyes flickered from the files in Daniel's hands to the way his ass formed a prominent curve in his body line. He looked particularly good in those jeans.  
  
"Hmm, nice re _butt_ al," Seongwoo said absent-mindedly, eyes fixed on the fleshy round ass of his boyfriend.  
  
Daniel looked at him in confusion before noticing what exactly Seongwoo's eyes were stuck on.

The younger smirked to himself and leaned over the table, positively sticking out his butt even more as he reached for some file he actually had no interest in. He had to held back a laugh when he heard his boyfriend taking in a sharp breath.  
  
"Mr. Kang, continue moving your ass like this and I have to sue you for violation of a legally protected interest," Seongwoo mumbled.

Daniel turned to his boyfriend, one eyebrow raised in question and his lips slightly turned upwards in a smug expression. He loved how Seongwoo's eyes were glued to his face before they trailed over his upper body, just to settle down on his butt again. This look always worked on him.  
  
"And what protected interest would I have violated, Mr. Ong?"  
"My sanity."  
  
A snort left Daniel's lips who removed himself from the table to stand in front of his boyfriend properly. The older's eyes were following every little movement he made. Daniel smirked at him and bent down to gently lay a hand on his chest, letting his long fingers run down the smooth material of his expensive shirt. The younger leaned his head forward but let his lips hover over Seongwoo's. He only had to lean towards Daniel a tiny bit more and he would be able to taste those sweet lips on his. Their eyes locked with each other and Seongwoo momentarily forgot about their little teasing from before. He just wanted to reach out, grab Daniel's hair and push his face towards his.  
  
Daniel noticed the dazed expression on his boyfriend and smiled before slowly moving to his ear, blowing hot air along his chin.  
  
"And how do you plan on proving any of my wrongdoings, mh?"  
  
Seongwoo gulped and closed his eyes for a short moment.  
  
"I would testify in court, of course."  
" _Testis unus, testis nullus_. I shall take the risk then," he whispered and pressed his lips against Seongwoo's shortly after. Daniel took the older's hands and put them on his ass while their lips and tongues battled for dominance. Seongwoo couldn't help giving his plump cheeks a good squeeze, making Daniel sigh into the kiss.  
  
Way too soon, the younger pulled back and chuckled when he saw Seongwoo looking even more out of it than before.  
  
"Still ready to testify against me?"  
  
Seongwoo blinked at him a few times before slowly opening his mouth.  
  
"Boy, you are so testi _-fine_."  
  
Daniel laughed at his lame pick-up line. He stood up and slowly started moving towards the door. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, the naked broad shoulders and muscular back of his boyfriend visible to Seongwoo. He licked his lips and bit his bottom lip, enjoying the back view of Daniel maybe a bit too much.  
  
The younger turned to him with a small smile, hands slowly starting to open his belt.  
  
"Well? Aren't you coming?"  
  
Seongwoo possibly had never abandoned his work that fast ever before.

 

**Author's Note:**

> conclusion: latin legal terms are not sexy to write (or read)
> 
> Please tell me if it's entirely weird or simply doesn't work ^^  
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you want to drop any prompts for drabbles:  
> [S.O.S. twitter](https://twitter.com/ongnielsos)  
> [S.O.S. cc](https://curiouscat.me/ongnielsos)


End file.
